


The Devil and Darcy

by TheDarkRat



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut, blueberry muffins, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: She would have thought he was going to be shy, fumbling - the alter boy to her scarlet letter.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 34





	The Devil and Darcy

She would have thought he was going to be shy, fumbling - the alter boy to her scarlet letter. But no. That first time was hard and rough, up against the wall. It was charged and they both needed to feel the edge. 

His callous roughed hands held her tightly as her legs wrapped around his hips. There were no words, just wet, open-mouthed kisses and panting breaths. 

When she came her whole body trembled and her moan was swallowed by his kiss. When he came, soon after, his body went rigid and he sighed in her ear. And then there was a moment, amid the haze and glow, where both took a breath - the moment given to regret if regret is needed - but she traces her hand up his side to cup his face. 

“Matthew Murdock, if you do not follow me into that bed -” her voice trailed off as he smiled. That smile was smug and sinful and every inch the Devil. 

“Or what?” His voice playful, his hands gently moving down her body to hold her hips. 

“I will refuse to bake you those blueberry muffins you like so much.” The threat seems so inconsequential, but Matt nods seriously. 

“I can’t live without those muffins.” In another show of his strength and well-controlled body he lifts her off the wall and takes a half dozen steps to the bed. She unwinds her legs and they fall into the blankets more or less gracefully. They are both wrung out, still feeling the glorious afterglow of good sex. She arranges the sheets and blankets and curls herself around Matt. He smiles though he seems surprised at her actions. 

“We are going to sleep for a couple hours.” She says decisively, “Then, I am going to ride you like the rodeo is going out of style.” Her smirk is wicked. 

“Darcy,” he groans softly, breath hitching as his brain supplies him with the feeling and vision of her straddling his legs. 

“Sleep first.” She snuggles into his chest, arms tangled around him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of the unposted works and realized this one didn't need anything more. It was fairly encapsulated and complete as it was. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
